Talk:Monarchia Daemonum
ashra's shitty translation Why is Ashra's translation shitty when he's ostensibly spoken and written this language for years? Why am I translating something my character has never seen, fuckit, I dunno. I was obviously intended to. Seemed like a good way to procrastinate before study for my test in a couple days. Anyway, feel free to fix my translations if you are less derp than me. Not even fucking around with the introduction shit, that is way out of my depth. All of this seems to be fucking around (does it ever say the number of legions they have the same way twice?) but at least I can come up with something for the rest that isn't too much worse than machine-translation... ;_; Latin is very prodrop and English basically isn't at all, so sometimes I picked a pronoun gender if I didn't see it marked. Not that it'll really matter if some of these are chicks. And not like Ashra gives a fuck if THE DEMON'S A WOMAN (said Into the Woods style). So yeah. Chimegumi Bael First King, who is the power of the Orient, called Bael, appearing to captured masses, of one similar to toads or to men, three successes. Speaks with a rough voice, maker of blackberries and marked disputer, resembles (an) invisible and wise man. Sixty-six legions obey him. Agares Agares, first leader beneath the power of the Orient, appears in the form of a benevolent old man, riding on a crocadile, and in his hand holds a hawk. All kinds of languages/tongues shows best: makes the fleeing return and permanently flee: leaves prelates and positions , and the wind of the earth makes to dance: and is of the order of Virtue, beneath his power he has thirty and one legions. Marbas / Barbas Marbas, also known as Barbas, great patron, manifests himself in the appearance of the strongest of lions, but against the exorcist summons and puts on the form of a human, and responds plainly to the hidden, imports and takes diseases, promotes wisdom and the arts of mechanical thought, men and in addition exchanges against another form. In charge of thirty-six legions. Aamon Amon, or Marquis Aamon great and powerful, reveals (himself) in the shape of a wolf having the tail of a serpent, and vomiting flame. Otherwise putting on the appearance of a man, showing the teeth of a dog, and a great head similar to that of a night hawk. He is the strongest of all leaders, knowing past and future, this and favor winning all friends and enemies. Rules forty legions. Barbatos Barbatos great Count and Leader, appears in the sign of woody Sagittarius with four kings carrying trumpets. Understands the songs of birds, the barking of dogs, the mooing of oxen and all animals: treasures also magic and hidden incantations, hates: And is out regularly from Virtue, mostly Domination. Presides over thirty legions. Knows past and future: however supports the spirits of friends over enemies. Prince Buer Buer, great Prince seen in sign. Absolutely teaches philosophy, practical (things), ethics also and logic, and herbs of strengths: Gives the best friends: know (how) to restore health to patients, greatly and men. Has power over fifty legions. Duke Bathym Bathym, also known as Martha, Leader great and strong: seems (like) the foundation/constitution of a very strong man with the tail of a serpent, on a pale horse. Knows the powers of herbs and precious stones. Most quickly transfers a man by a course from a region to a region. Has thirty legions below him. Naberus / Cerberus Naberus, also known as Cerberus, Marquis is strong, shows himself in the form of a raven: If/when he speaks, his voice is rough. Appears and lovely man and understands art, with the first excellent in Rhetoric. Put in charge of and authority yields loss. Nineteen legions listen to him. Astaroth Astaroth, Leader great and strong, goes forth in the form of a most disgusting angel, insidious against infernal dragons, and carries a snake in his right hand. Truly responds with omissions, presence, future and hidden. Willingly speaks of the spirits of the Creator, and of their lapses, how they sinned and fell. Speaks of himself willingly and without having slipped. Appears as a man wonderfully erudite in the liberal arts. Rules forty legions. No matter who, let exorcists beware, do not admit too much next to him, of intolerable deeds which evaporate. And so let him hold a ring of silver magic in his own hand near (his) face, which will cover him(self) easily from injury. Furcas Forras or Forcas is a great Prince: seen in the form of a most strong man, and in the shape of a human knows the strength of herbs and precious stones. Plainly teaches Logic, Ethics, and parts of them. Appears as an invisible, intelligent, loquacious and vivacious man: Recovers the lost, reveals treasures. Has rulership over twenty-nine leigons. High Prince Malphas Malphas the great Prince, is seen similarly to a raven: but the ghost of a man induced cries with a rough voice. He wonderfully builds houses and great towers, and makes calls to meet with great artists: He overthrows the enemy's true buildings and towers. He provides servants (who are) not evil men. He gladly accepts sacrifices, but fails all those who sacrifice (to him). Forty legions beg him. Sabnac / Salmac Sabnac, also called Salmac, Marquis great and strong: He reveals the equipped soldier, the head of the lion, against a pale unbelieving horse. Changes the form of a man marvelously: He makes great towers filled with arms, likewise camps and states. Thirty days from command of exorcists he inflicts men with putrid wounds and vermin. Let friends support good men: exercising dominion over fifty legions.